


confidential.

by wowjoki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Smut, aint this some shit, cute ole junkrat, might write more really, nervous junkrat is nice, was supposed to be full smut but got too excited to post sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowjoki/pseuds/wowjoki
Summary: aint proofread but i wrote this on grammarly and i got a score 100 so thas something





	1. something scary

**Author's Note:**

> aint proofread but i wrote this on grammarly and i got a score 100 so thas something

"Really ain't knowin' what I'm doin' now, love."

Even if she was held up against him, back in contact with the wall of her assigned room at the base, his calloused hands ghosting above the hips that pushed against his own, he was still very much skittish. Shaky breaths slipped through the lips that were mere inches from her untouched neck until he backed up to look at her lusted eyes. But soon enough she saw his high-strung expression and her gaze focused on that.

If it wasn't already evident that he was tense, it was now by his present words. In all honesty, the entire affair was something that made him tense. It would mean that this 'playing hero' thing wasn't just going to be a side-job. This girl was going to be the reason he would have to stay longer than he initially thought. 

And in a way, he was okay with that.

"We don't have to do this you know. I'm sorry if I'm coming on too quick for yo–," 

"N-no! I'm keen, darl'... it's just," he hoisted her further up his navel, feeling quite rude for having his _excitement_ just pushing into her thigh like he had.  
"I'm used to this type bein' rushed is all. Never been this gentle before." 

Her eyes widened only slightly again at that before closing them entirely with a small giggle. She dropped her hands from cupping his jaw and hung them loosely along his broad shoulders, and with a soft sigh, she leaned her head forward for another kiss before pulling away much to his disappointment as he heaved a disgruntled sigh.

"I love you Jamison."

With that, his eyes fluttered shut. His lips were the only response she needed to understand his thoughts. 

First, they pecked lightly at her now chapped lips, then slowly dancing along her jawbone and down her neck where he sucked and bit subtle markings amid her collarbone and down her chest that was previously exposed at his hand.

He loved her too, he knew that. 

**And that scared him.**


	2. spur of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin excited to post this shit

It took some work to hold himself back throughout those 4 months of talking to her. Even during those private snogging sessions they held in his workshop, he knew better than to wait it out until it was as clear as crystal that she was ready (even if it left him painfully wet, he knew better.)

But now, she was ready. Oh, for sure ready.

She now sat back on her calfs between his spread legs, rested at the foot of her still neatly made bed. A slight chuckle was held to herself as she watched the slenderness of his prick twitch in anticipation, much to the brittle expression painted over his features.

"Wot you gigglin' 'bout?" She only laughed lightly again. This time letting him hear it. At this, his insecurities began to loom around in his thoughts, thinking he wasn't good enough for her.

Was it his freckles? He swore they were only sun patches!

What if it was his prosthetics? They're not that bad; he made them himself.

Was his dick too small or something?

A sudden glint of fear beamed in his eyes at that final thought, his flesh leg beginning to rock at the ball of his foot. The last thing he needed was her spreading tales about his size. But then all of his theories crumbled as she gave a generous lick up the subtle vein of his cock.

His gaze dropped to the dilated pupils of the girl that was between his legs. A strained breath he wasn't aware of holding slipped from his lips as he watched her own work magic on his stiff muscle.

"Fuckin' hell sheila, those bedroom eyes of yours gonna leave me finished if you keep ooglin' at me like that."

These words edged her further on, escorting his member down the half the length of her throat she drew out a long moan. 

His pegleg began to jerk only slightly, the electrodes of the prosthetic sensing his nerves being shocked as she continued her dirty work. Head bobbing up and down, to hollowing her cheeks as she pulled him out of her mouth. She locked eyes with him when she gave his swollen head a chaste kiss, then carrying on.

Forgetting his restraints his metal fingers combed their way through her locks of hair, some strands getting caught in the joints causing them to pull which elicited another moan. In short breaths, he let out breathy whimpers, drowning in the feeling of her tongue licking stripes up his shaft, even involuntarily bucking into her mouth. He had apologized. 

"No, it's okay. Do what you want, takes a lot more to break me."

Observing her features once last for reassurance, he swallowed the spit that collected in his mouth. Yet his throat still felt so dry.

In short beats, he began to thrust into her face, both of his hands holding her head still as he facefucked her, the bottom half of himself lifting from the bed to do so. Against his will, his hips stilled as his seed shot into her mouth. He kept her there until he felt himself start to get soft. Sitting back down on edge and withdrawing his dick from her mouth, he glanced at her to see how she sloshed his cum around before subsequently swallowing.

He fell back on the soft comforters and sighed feeling himself go soft only until she felt her hand cup his chub. 

With a laugh, she spoke. "Real shame, thought I was getting a ride on this thing by the end of tonight."

Now he just felt guilty, feeling her slide up on his thighs to rest her body against his, drawing swirls along the pecs she rested her cheek on. 

"Ya know, it only takes a lickin' to get it tickin'." He snorted, directing her gaze to look at the wicked grin he was sporting. It was sudden but seeing the girl he had taken such a deep liking to smile back at his little joke gave him a strike of confidence, not to mention extreme comfortability. "Takes only a licking, huh?"

Admittedly in all of his previous fast-paced roots, it was usually the other person between his thighs, but that didn't make him whatsoever that he wasn't going to be godly at this. 

His prosthetic hand tapping at the soft leg draped across his navel, she hopped excitedly off his torso only to sit back on his collarbone.  
Licking his lips in preparation, he waited patiently, eyeing her nethers eagerly for nothing to meet his tongue. 

"Whas the matta lov', gotta take a piss or somethin' 'fore we start?" She only sat there mere inches away from his kisser. A hot feeling grew among her cheeks; she was no-doubt happy to sit on this man's face so she could feel her slick begin to moisten as it stayed rested on his chest. 

Seeing her dark spirit, he perked up. "Don't go thinkin' I ain't wantin' this, darl'. For these past months gone by I wanted nothing more to feast on ya cunt."

Feeling his hands try and push her heat up his face caused it to only produce friction along her clit, extending a whine that urged him more.

"It's not ugly... r-right? I m-mean I don't want you doing this if you really don't want to."

He shifted his head in thought (at least the best he could from underneath her) and hummed. "Now I think about it. Never got a good look at ya jut. Mind?" Flashing that dumb smile of his, he tapped his palm again at her thigh feeling satisfaction when she lifted herself, much to her dismay but she needed the truth. 

Looking up at her slick, he felt his cock twitch. Everything from the color and realness of it all, not to mention _the smell. _It had him going, and he couldn't wait any longer. Rushing, he forced her body down over his mouth and began to lap at her pussy feverishly, loving the hot sobs of pure gratification when he swirled his tongue around her clit, which he then started to pay close attention to.__

__"Mh... f-fuck."_ _

__Flicking his tongue at the bud he tittered with enjoyment, sending pulses up her core. With the sense of overstimulation, her thighs tightened on his hand yet he still continued to suck and whisk at her slit._ _

__She came hard, surges of white clouded her vision as she went limp over him._ _

__"You never even answered my question." She burned out, body falling awkwardly over him and staying there until he slid from her and watched as she only collapsed on her bedsheets._ _

__Looking down at his prick he noticed how it sprung against his stomach, throbbing madly as he caught a view of how the woman in front of him was bent, ass up as she arched her back despite her head being positioned tiredly on her folded arms._ _

__Grabbing hold of her hips had her perked up, looking back at him lining his harden dick with her still wet entrance._ _

__"Maybe this will, yeah?"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tone in this changed quite alot from the first chappie but nonetheless it's still shit


End file.
